


Life Left To Go

by snowcake



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, spoiler warning for the series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 01:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1761465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowcake/pseuds/snowcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt doesn't succeed in his attempt to escape the maze and Alby wants to be there for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Left To Go

Alby knew something was wrong with Newt despite the smiles his friend gave. So when their conversation turned morbid one night - which Newt shrugged off as a joke - he had to make sure Newt wasn't going to do something stupid in the maze like feed himself to a Griever.

The next day when the runners were sent out, Alby kept his eyes on each Door as he passed them while doing his share of work in the Glade. He wasn't exactly sure of what he's supposed to be watching out for, he just felt like he should.  
That feeling grew worse as the sun began to set and the runners were returning from the Maze.

The dark skinned boy ran from one Door to another hoping he'd see Newt running through one of the corridors. He reached the East Door and what he saw wasn't something he expected. Newt was on the ground writhing in pain. Alby quickly ran to him and kneeled beside him."Hey! Hey! Newt!" he called to him as he tried to calm him down, "we gotta get out. C'mon!"  
He placed Newt's arm around his shoulder and wrapped his left arm around his waist, helping him up.

Newt opened his eyes to look at the boy prompting him up. Alby's face painted with a mixture of worry and anger, was the last thing he saw before his consciousness escaped him.

Alby immediately yelled for the medjacks the moment they've stepped out of the Maze.

When Newt woke up, his body reclined so he was almost in a sitting position, his leg was cradled by a cloth that was held up by rope hanging on the ceiling. He turned to the boy sitting on the chair beside his bed. Alby had his feet prompted on the bed as he dozed on his chair with arms crossed in front of his chest.

"He's been watching over you since yesterday. That must have been a nasty trip, huh?" Jeff said as he entered the room, surprising Newt. The medjack pointed to Newt's leg then walked over to the side of the bed where Alby was. He then shoved Alby's feet off the bed before putting his attention on Newt's leg as if he didn't do anything. Alby jolted awake as his feet met with the ground.

It was quiet as Jeff tended to Newt's injury. Alby wasn't saying anything but the tension that filled the air was just too thick.  
"Alright, I'll leave you two to talk." Jeff sighed as he left the premises.

"Alby I-" Newt began but he didn't know what to say next. Was he sorry? For what? Why? He wanted Alby to say something but the boy just stared.

After what felt like an eternity of staring, Alby spoke, "What happened in there?" his voice cold, almost judgemental.  
A lump grew in Newt's throat and a burning feeling spread in his chest as he looked away. "You won't understand" he mumbled.  
The floor creaked under Alby's weight as he stood up with arms crossed, "then make me! Newt, it wasn't funny the other night  
and it's not funny now!" he said. Tears began to fill Newt's eyes with every word Alby spoke. 

"I tried to jump, alright?! I wanted it to bloody end! This shuck place is driving me mad!!!" Newt yelled and a tear escaped  
him. He quickly rubbed his face with his hand, trying to hide the fact that he just wanted to cry.

Alby let his arms drop to his sides as he saw Newt shudder as he took a breath. 

Newt felt the bed dip and Alby's arms wrapped around him. Alby kissed the top of his head and mumbled, "It'll be okay. We'll find a way out, find a new life in another part of the world, live happily ever after. So you gotta hold on." a hint of sarcasm laced his words. Newt knew Alby was trying to lighten up the mood but he also knew his friend was just as frustrated as he was.

The blond boy finally let out his tears and clenched his fists in Alby's shirt.


End file.
